Mike Pops The Question
by MarvelAvengersFan2012
Summary: Mike finally gets the guts to ask one of the most important questions in a couple's life.


This is just a little thing I wrote one day when I was bored. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any form of ownership to Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs strictly to Saban.

**Mike Pops the Question**

Mike watched Emily as she practiced her swordsmanship with one of the tall wooden staffs the Rangers often used. He and Emily had been dating for a long time now, and he loved her very much. Lately, only one question had stuck in his mind- when he would ask her to marry him. He was a bit hesitant though, that was because he didn't know how she'd respond. He was sure she loved him as much he loved her, but the proposal of marriage might be a bit much for her. He revealed this to the other Rangers, and their replies to him had all been supportive.

"Mike, have you seen the way she looks at you?" Antonio had asked. "She loves you very much. I'm sure she'd say yes."

"I agree with Antonio," Jayden had replied.

Then he went to Kevin and Mia, who had finally gotten engaged a few weeks back.

"Mike, you don't have anything to worry about," Mia had told him, linking hands with Kevin. "Kevin told me that he had felt the same way you feel now before he asked me. He finally just decided to ask, and I said yes. I actually had been hoping he would ask me for a while before that. Just follow your heart. Everything will work out."

"She's right, Mike," Kevin had agreed, looking at his fiancé with a look of admiration and kissing her on the cheek."

Reassured by his advice, he'd gone to a jewelry store the next day and bought a very beautiful engagement ring. Now, as Mike watched Emily train, he decided to take the advice he'd been given and go for it.

Later, when Emily stopped for a break, Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and jogged up to her. Emily's eyes lit up when she saw him coming.

"Hi, Mike!" she greeted him happily, hugging him.

"Hi, Em," Mike replied, hugging her back and kissing her forehead. "You looked great in training today."

"Thanks," Emily answered, finding her water bottle and taking a swig. "I promised my sister I'd work hard, and I intend on keeping that promise."  
Mike smiled at her. "Well, you're doing a wonderful job, if you ask me. Hey, how'd you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Sure." Emily agreed. "But I should probably finish training first."

"Em, come on," Mike protested. "You've been working really hard for a long time today. You should have a long break too. Please come with me?" He gave her a puppy dog look that he knew she couldn't resist.

Emily gave in. "Okay fine. I'll come."

Mike took her hand, and the two began to walk along the creek that wasn't too far from the training yard.

"It's so beautiful out here," Emily commented, gazing at everything around her.

Mike shrugged. "Not as beautiful as you."

Emily laughed. "I don't know if I can agree to that."

Mike looked at her. "Why are you always down on yourself, Em? You're beautiful, smart, brave, everything I could ask for."

"Oh yeah?" Emily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "Speaking of asking, there is something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously.

Mike disconnected hands with her, not answering. With his right hand, he reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out the little box the ring was in.

"What are you doing?" Emily frowned. Mike still did not answer, but taking her hand and making her face him. He dropped to one knee, and he heard Emily gasp, as if she was guessing what was about to happen. Mike opened the box and presented the ring to her.

"Emily, will you marry me?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

Emily stared at him for a few long moments, frozen in shock.

"Emily?" Mike asked her, a little worried.

"Mike…" Emily whispered. "I… I…"

Slowly, Emily reached for the ring. Mike took it out of the box and held it out to her. She took it and slid it on her finger. She held her hand out at arm's length and studied it.

"Is that a yes?" Mike asked hopefully. Emily looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I don't know." She replied. "Is it?"

Before Mike had a chance to answer, Emily pulled him to his feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"Silly!" she cried happily. "Of course it's a yes!"

Filled with joy, Mike hugged her back. "Em, I was hoping you'd say that. I love you so much and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Emily pulled back a little and looked deep into his eyes. "I feel the same way, Mike." The two shared a long and heartfelt kiss.

"Let's go tell the others," Emily said when they broke apart.

Mike nodded and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier. Wait. Being with you makes me the happiest."

Emily smiled warmly back, and then took his hand. The two walked back to the Shiba house and into the main room, where the other Samurai Rangers were, who looked at them and saw the joyous looks on Mike's and Emily's faces.

"Hey, guys." Mia greeted them. "What are you two so happy about?"  
"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "You two look like the best thing in your lives just happened to you."

Mike nodded. "Actually, it did."

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, tell us," said Antonio.

Mike and Emily looked at each other and grinned.

"How about we show you?" Mike said, then took Emily's left hand and raised it up. Everyone caught a glimpse of the shiny and beautiful ring on her hand.

Suddenly Mia gasped with realization. "Oh my gosh! Mike, Emily, really?!"

Kevin looked at his fiancé. "What are you talking about?"  
Mia looked at him, a bit exasperated. "You don't get it? They're engaged!"  
A grin broke across Kevin's face. "Congratulations, guys!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Antonio said.

"That goes for me too!" Jayden agreed.

"Thanks," Emily replied. She looked over at Mike and smiled, then looked back at the others.

Mike put his arm around his new fiancée. "I wanted nothing more than to be with Emily forever. I was uneasy to ask her at first, as you all know, Jayden, Kevin, Mia, and Antonio."

Emily looked at him in surprise as Antonio left the room to get something. "You were? Why?"

"I was afraid you'd reject me, turn me down." Mike admitted. "But I finally took Mia's advice and asked you."

"Well, I'm so happy you did." Emily told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Me too," Mike replied, and the two shared another kiss, right in front of the others.

"Guys! Please!" Mia mock protested. Emily and Mike broke apart.

"Sorry," Emily apologized. Mia just grinned in reply.

"Three cheers for Mike and Emily, as well as Kevin and Mia!" Antonio yelled, coming back in with a tray full of celebratory punch in large, festive glasses. Everyone took a cup and they all cheered their hearts out as they drank the punch. As Kevin and Mia stole a kiss, Emily looked at Mike.

"I love you," Emily said to him.

Mike smiled at her. "I love you too."

**The end**


End file.
